Being Blond
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: “A muggle coffee shop?” He peers at her again, and he looks so inexplicably drained, “I find that they’re more likely to leave me alone.” Draco and Ginny share a cup of coffee post war. For the EE Cummings Challenge


Being Blond

By Nanaho-Hime

For wild. bird's EE Cummings Challenge

Info: My lines were _More brave than me; More blonde than you_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

It is after Ginny's second game as a starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, that she spies Draco Malfoy in the stands. She regrets spying him the minute the bludger collides with her side, and she regrets knowing that he is here to speak with her. Malfoy has not shown much interest in Quidditch since his fifth year, but he has shown a great interest in Potters and Weasleys in general, and even after the war she supposes he still seeks her out on principle.

They win the game, no surprises there. Captain Jones gives her a slap on the back, and ruffles her red hair, and he is waiting for her outside the stadium looking exhausted and wary of her. He looks uncertain, as though he is unsure how to approach her with his inquiry or comment so she makes the first move, because she is tired and wants to go home.

Home.

"How may I help you Malfoy?"

She is polite, but curt. Harry may be compassionate toward his former arch nemesis, but she most certainly is not. She will not shout or hex him, but she'll do all she can to speed up the interaction.

He is running his hand through his blonde hair, and over his unshaven face. He peers up at her with his pale, grey eyes and lowers them immediately.

"May I buy you a coffee, Weasley?"

She is surprised by the offer, and would much rather decline it, but she feels sorry for him and the bags under his eyes. Ginny nods her head and he falls in step beside her. She does not know where he is taking her, so she is surprised when he asks her to apparate to Diagon Alley. She complies, and is even more surprised when he goes through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

"A muggle coffee shop?"

He peers at her again, and he looks so inexplicably drained, "I find that they're more likely to leave me alone."

There is pity in her stomach, and she doesn't ask any more questions until he leads her into a quaint little coffee shop, with small tables, and very few customers. It does not seem a place Draco Malfoy would frequent but the young girl at the counter seems to know him. She smiles brightly at him and offers him a drink, the regular as it would seem.

"How are you doing Mr. Mason?"

Ginny's eyebrows shoot up and she eyes Draco in surprise. He seems embarrassed, and fishes out a few muggle coins.

"Anything for you Weasley?"

She is gaping at him, feeling terribly confused. Normally, Draco would find this as an opportune moment to put her to shame, but he simply rummages for a few more coins, and orders his usual for her as well.

The sit down at a table in the corner, and Ginny finds the drink inexpressibly soothing, really relaxing after such an intense Quidditch match. Draco takes several hasty gulps of his coffee, as though to stave off any hints of awkward silence. It is a few minutes before he speaks.

"Do you really think that bravery is the most important quality a human being can possess?"

She is surprised by the question. It seems strange, that Draco Malfoy would seek her out to discuss the importance of bravery. Her answer is instinctive.

"Why, yes, I do believe bravery would be the most important quality in a person," she pauses, thinking carefully about her response, because Malfoy looks as though he is hanging on her every word, and it seems crucial that she answer this supposedly simple inquiry correctly, "But to Padma Patil, it may be intelligence, to Ernie Macmillan it may be loyalty, to Luna it might be open-mindedness, and to you," she studies his thin face, "it might be ambition, it might be loyalty to family and blood ties."

He is silent for the longest time. He is silent until he drains his cup of coffee, and he stares dully at her, though not seeing her at all.

"You're braver than me."

He says it with the vaguest disinterest, and Ginny wants to deny it for the hopeless quality of his voice but she can't because she knows it's true. He turns his glassy gaze away from her own to stare at an empty table behind her.

"But I am blonder than you."

It takes her a minute to register what he has said, and she can't understand what he means by it at all. It takes a few more sips of her coffee before he cares to clarify.

"I suppose that means I've got something you don't, but it's not a character trait and it most certainly isn't a talent of my own. But I suppose it's something I can lord over you lot. I am blond."

There is bitterness and sarcasm in his voice, and she still cannot understand what he is going on about. The rest of the evening is passed in awkward silence, and when they are finished Draco offers to apparate her to her flat. He is still a pureblood gentleman, and it doesn't do to leave a pureblood lady alone at night, even if the pureblood lady is actually a Weasley bloodtraitor, and Harry Potter's fiancée.

Draco bids her goodnight, and it is the last time they ever really have a one on one. She will never again see the arrogant ferret of her childhood. All she sees now and forever more is a broken, tired man who nurses a coffee all too often.

* * *

Yes this is what came to my mind. I must be insane right?

Reviews would be lovely so if you would?


End file.
